Godzilla vs. King Kong vs. Zilla
Godzilla vs. King Kong vs. Zilla is an upcoming written story to be made by Hiatt Grey. Main Summary Mayor Adam West is getting furious that his TV show is getting low ratings and is afraid it might be cancelled. But after a professor brought him some berries from a island called "Skull Island" where it's natives worship a monster that they claim it's their god, realizing this as an opportunity from the show getting cancelled, West sends three actresses from his show, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to travel to Skull Island to capture it's monster so that it can be his company sponsorship. But meanwhile, a submarine in arctic hits an iceberg and it awakens Godzilla who was trapped under the ice since 1954! And meanwhile, some cameramen who work for West's show: Brian, Stewie, Jasper, Vinny, Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe were at an outside movie theater, with a few of their friends when it was suddenly attacked by Zilla, the Godzilla-like monster that attacked New York City back in 1998! And soon, all two monsters lead to an ultimate battle with King Kong! Plot Opening credits/The Mayor Adam West Show West's troubles/out at sea with the Triton Back at the station/Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's introductions Brian and the guys introductions Meeting with the professor/Celestia, Brian, and the others' assignments Dinner at Canterlot Castle/Sharon's invention Back with the Triton/colliding with an iceberg! Out with some fishing ships/boat attack! Bedtime story with Hotaru The next morning/farewell party Back with the Triton again/the Triton's sinking Container ship attack! Back with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance/Arrival at Skull Island Traveling the island/encountering the natives/convincing the chief Back at with Brian and the others/preparing for the movie night Out at the Arctic Ocean/Godzilla unleashed! At the drive-in theater/Zilla attacks! Then it cuts to night time, and wee see the screen of the drive-in theater and the movie that was showing was "Dinosaur". As Little Bear, his friends, the Sailor Guardians, the cats, Team Natsu, and the Ghost Crew watch the movie, Brian and the guys are still trying to figure out what kind of story they should do to impress Mr. West. As Erza sarcastically suggest that they should film squirrel's, as Vinny fakery laughs about the suggestion. Then Peter runs up and explains to everyone that Godzilla is free from his ice cube prison, and that he just attacked an arctic base. Then meanwhile out in the ocean, something big is heading right towards the coast, as Jasper's kaiju detector picks it up. And he looks to the screen, and Peter asks if it's Godzilla, but Jasper says it couldn't be so he checks it out. As the others continue to watch the film, Jasper checks out what's in the water and he asks himself if it's really possible. Then he prints the picture and he shows it to Brian, and he says that the kaiju detector says it's the Godzilla-like creature that attacked New York almost twenty-one years ago, in 1998. As Brian thinks it's probably a mistake, thinking it's impossible since the monsters been dead for so long, and he tells him to recheck it again, as Jasper tells him he did, about four times, and that he tells him that a friend of his was killed in New York when the monster attacked. Soon out on a pier to not far, some fishermen where fishing out at sea, when one catches a bite. As he rills it in, his rod is jerked out of his hand and sinks into the water, and then he and the other fishermen see a giant tidal wave heading towards the pier. And soon they start running as the pier starts to break and soon the wave rises and it is revealed to be Zilla as he lets out a mighty roar! And then he sees the drive-in theater, and he lets out a green atomic breath that goes through the screen and into the projector booth building as it blows up. And Brian and the others see this, as one of the fishermen tells everyone to run for their lives and that it's Godzilla's clone, Zilla! And as everyone starts running for their lives, Zilla rampages everything in his path as he uses his atomic breath by blowing up cars and buildings at the board walk. And soon he stepping onto buildings, as Kanan, Ezra, Hera, and Makoto escort people out of the buildings, but little did everyone know, Zilla was writing a message saying: "Godzilla, I'm coming for you!". As Brian and the others make their way to the bus, Zilla continues his rampage and as soon as everyone makes it to the bus, Jasper gets left behind and Zilla stomps his foot right behind him, as Jasper flies in the air and lands on his back. As Zilla notices him as he growls at him, until Cleveland fires a grenade launcher at him as Jasper is given the change to run as he hops onto the bus, and the others drive away from the chaos as Zilla roars in anger. And he continues his destruction, by firing his green atomic breath at anything in his path. Back on Skull Island/V-Rex! Back at the village/Venatosaurus attack!/King Kong appears! Back with Adam West/out at sea/pulled over by the NAVY Back with Brian and the others/explaining about Zilla's return/Barret's dead?! Back with Celestia, West, and the others/Barret's not dead! At the train/Godzilla vs. Zilla/Barret's race to Sharon The army's plan to stop Godzilla and Zilla/King Kong awakens! The army's plan building in action Godzilla vs. King Kong vs. Zilla: Round 1 Setting the traps Trying to stop Godzilla Trapping Zilla King Kong's destruction/Hotaru captured!/King Kong vs. Zilla Putting King Kong and Zilla to sleep/flying them to Mt. Fuji Godzilla vs. King Kong vs. Zilla: Round 2/Ending Trivia *This written story is based off of "King Kong vs. Godzilla" with a mixture with "Transformers". Scenes *Opening credits/The Mayor Adam West Show *West's troubles/out at sea with the Triton *Back at the station/Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's introductions *Brian and the guys introductions *Meeting with the professor/Celestia, Brian, and the others' assignments *Dinner at Canterlot Castle/Sharon's invention *Back with the Triton/colliding with an iceberg! *Out with some fishing ships/boat attack! *Bedtime story with Hotaru *The next morning/farewell party *Back with the Triton again/the Triton's sinking *Container ship attack! *Back with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance/Arrival at Skull Island *Traveling the island/encountering the natives/convincing the chief *Back at with Brian and the others/preparing for the movie night *Out at the Arctic Ocean/Godzilla unleashed! *At the drive-in theater/Zilla attacks! *Back on Skull Island/V-Rex! *Back at the village/Venatosaurus attack!/King Kong appears! *Back with Adam West/out at sea/pulled over by the NAVY *Back with Brian and the others/explaining about Zilla's return/Barret's dead?! *Back with Celestia, West, and the others/Barret's not dead! *At the train/Godzilla vs. Zilla/Barret's race to Sharon *The army's plan to stop Godzilla and Zilla/King Kong awakens! *The army's plan building in action *Godzilla vs. King Kong vs. Zilla: Round 1 *Setting the traps *Trying to stop Godzilla *Trapping Zilla *King Kong's destruction/Hotaru captured!/King Kong vs. Zilla *Putting King Kong and Zilla to sleep/flying them to Mt. Fuji *Godzilla vs. King Kong vs. Zilla: Round 2/Ending Soundtrack # # # # #Sailor Moon Crystal - She Who Brings Destruction (when Godzilla attacks the army base) #Kevin MacLeod - Volatile Reaction (when Zilla attacks) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:Written Stories